A chilly day in cardiff
by alexandra-song-harknes-jones
Summary: just another cold day in cardiff with our favorite boys. i do not own the characters only the story i wrote


Janto  
a chilly day in Cardiff  
Jacks P.O.V  
a one shot by:

It was a chilly day in Cardiff as I strolled across the plass to the fake tourist centre that hid the secret door to the organisation called torchwood.  
My workplace and home.

"Ianto" I called out as the cog door rolled aside to allow my passage through.

"In the kitchen sir, would you like some coffee sir?" came a shouted reply from the small kitchenette located up the stairs.

"Coffee would be lovely" I replied.  
"Oh and ianto, you don't call me sir in bed so why do you feel the need to apply the title now" I called out as I walked to my office, my trademark Harkness grin plastered upon my face.

"Sorry si-Jack" he yelled back in reply I could almost hear him blushing.

It was just us in the hub today I had given the team the day off, as they had not had one in a number of weeks and the rift it appeared would be quiet today, but I had instructed them to keep their phones on and with them at all times.  
In fact I had given Ianto the day off to but when I had risen from my quarters this morning I discovered him at his desk working his way through a mountain of paperwork, when confronted as to why he was here his reply was "I have nothing better to do, and I would rather be here than on my own."  
I had placed a kiss on his cheek and replied "don't work yourself to hard or you will have no energy for later."  
And with that I winked at him smiled and sauntered off to go for a walk.

I'm not quite sure what we are in the manner of relationships but I am sure of how much I care about him and it is rather a lot.

I sat down at my desk and kicked my feet up and pondered what I would do today, paperwork, ianto, the latter seemed a more desirable option of course, and as I pondered this I heard Ianto.

His footsteps gave him away as he wandered toward my office carrying two cups of coffee, one for myself and one for him.  
I stood and walked forward to greet him taking the cups from his hands and placing them on my desk, turning back to him I placed my hands on his hips and pulled him forward my lips meeting his in a soft kiss.  
He responded instantly, his mouth moving against mine, his arms snaking around me, embracing me.  
I smiled into the kiss as he embraces me, my hands moving from his hips, one travelling up his back to card through the short hairs at the nape of his neck and the other rested on his lower back.

We kissed until the need for air became too great and our lips broke apart, our foreheads rested together.

I looked into his eyes and all I saw was love, I wondered if mine reflected the same.  
From the way he smiled at me, I believe they did.

"What are we Jack?" he asked still rather breathless.

Unsure of the answer I replied "we are Jack and Ianto."

"Are we lovers are we a couple-" he paused for a moment and winced "am I just a part-time shag?" he continued voicing Owens hurtful and negative description of us.

"You're not a part-time shag Ianto, you are much more than that, you mean so much to me" I replied hurt by the accusation.

"Then what am I? What are we?" he questioned pulling out of my embrace, just standing before me, many emotions flying across his face.

"What do you want us to be?" I questioned calmly, rather curious myself to what his answer would be.

"Labels…" he murmured softly. "Why must they matter so much?" he questioned no-one at all.

"Because then we know what everything is" I answered.

"Why can't we just be us?" he asked.

"We can." I answered.  
"I care about you, you care about me, does that really have to be labelled, if you're happy and I am happy, why should we label it, are you happy ianto?" I asked watching him closely for a reaction.

His answer began with him stepping forward and wrapping his arms around me pulling me in for another breathtaking kiss.  
It took me a moment to respond and my hands responded first reaching up to cradle his face.  
Once more when the need for air presented itself, our lips parted.

Once he caught his breath he looked me right in the eyes and completed the answer to my question.

"of course I am happy Jack, you make me happy, you hold me when I cry, you hold me at night, you kiss me and I feel like the only man in the world, when I'm with you I am happy"

I smiled at him, but this smile was different from the rest this smile was reserved for him, just him, my Ianto.

That night we didn't have sex, we made love.


End file.
